


After Hours

by friedtempura



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Comedy, Groping, M/M, PWP, Romance, Spanking, blowjob, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedtempura/pseuds/friedtempura
Summary: Dumpson helps Drill Boy finish up his work but things get heated when they're alone together in the office together.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, it's just Dumpson fucking Drill Boy on a desk. PWP basically because there's barely anything with these two.

“Yuuta, are you ready to leave?”   
  
“I’ve been ready! Paperwork is so boring…”

A yawn crept out from the boy’s mouth, his hand coming to partially cover it. It had been a long day for the Brave Police and plenty of ordeals to settle but with all the action done, there were still the files to be settled and turned in for official record keeping. Yuuta came from round his desk to Deckard, who held out his palm for the boy to climb on. The other officers were still at their own desks, finishing up their reports for the day. Seemed that the only one who ever got finished swiftly was Mccrane and Duke.

“Drill Boy! Watch it!”

And others, well…

“Hey, I _said_ to look out, didn’t I?”

Joe scowled at the orange mech who tried containing his fit of giggles from seeing Joe yelp at the sight of a soccer ball nearly breaking his tablet. Yuuta shook his head from their antics with a smile since this occurred daily.

Deckard frowned. “Drill Boy, have you finished writing your reports?”

An immediate rush of cold hit Drill Boy. He laughed sheepishly and avoided the gaze Deckard gave him. He hated to be scolded in front of the other officers and especially Yuuta, since he was their boss after all.

“Ah… well, I did write… _some_ …” He mumbled. Joe scoffed at his feeble remark.

“You’ve been slacking. Admit it.”

“Joe, stop that. Deckard, I’ll stay behind to help speed along Drill Boy’s paperwork.” Dumpson offered, standing up. “That way it’ll get done properly.”

Deckard nodded. “That’s fine. I have to get going and get Yuuta to bed. It’s rather late and he has school in the morning. See you tomorrow, everyone.”

The farewells were said and as the time ticked by, only Dumpson and Drill Boy remained seated at the desk, papers strewn across. Drill Boy rolled around in his chair, not wanting to continue any of this excessive work. He watched Dumpson look over the papers with a focused gaze and smiled, scooting closer the larger mech.

_“Dumpson…”_ He began.

“Yes?”

Drill boy nudged his shoulder. “I’m bored.”

“You wouldn’t be bored if you helped with this. After all, this is your paperwork. Not mine.” Dumpson replied, not looking up.

Drill Boy pouted and huffed. “Can’t we take a break? Pleease?” He began to beg and heard Dumpson groan. When he didn’t respond it prompted Drill Boy to get up from his seat and hug Dumpson from behind. He moved his face closer and placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck, earning a shudder and sputter of surprise from the other.

“D-Drill Boy, please! We need to focus.”

Drill Boy grinned, his hands moving up to gently cup the other’s chest plates. He ignored the other’s protests and rotated his hands in a circular motion, massaging Dumpson’s chest. He loved the feeling of Dumpson, since he was so big and strong that sometimes it was really hard to not just reach out and grab them during an investigation with the others around. He did hold back since he knew Deckard would have his head if he ever attempted such an inappropriate gesture with Yuuta around.

But since Yuuta wasn’t around and everyone else was gone…

He continued kissing Dumpson’s neck in different spots while his hands played with the other. Eventually he heard a pencil snap and breathing hitch, which meant Drill Boy was doing a fantastic job at getting Dumpson to comply with what he wanted. And right now, Drill Boy really wanted the other in more ways than one.

“... Drill Boy.”

Hands came to weakly grasp the ones on his chest that earned a questioning sound from the other. They stopped moving and Drill Boy craned his neck to see what the matter was. Just from that massage he saw Dumpson’s legs tremble and he grinned. He had a feeling what the other was going to ask of him soon enough.

“Yes, Dumpson?” He responded with an innocent smile. He loved playing idiot in times like these. Made the guy go damn bonkers.

_ “Come here.” _

A little too excited did he hastily move to be in front of Dumpson with his legs already going to straddle his hips. He was stopped by a large hand and he frowned, touching foreheads with Dumpson. He pouted at Dumpson, who was feverishly blushing at the other.

“Duuumpson…!” Drill Boy began but was hushed by lips meeting his suddenly. It wasn’t harsh or brutal but perfect for Drill Boy to forget his annoyance as he kissed Dumpson back happily, his hands roaming across his chest, down to where it was steadily growing warmer. Touching the plate instantly made his hand hot and he couldn’t help but chuckle, breaking the kiss while he looked at Dumpson.

“Ha, it really doesn’t take much for you to get bothered, huh?” He snickered and Dumpson huffed, looking to the side.

“You know I’m sensitive right there!”

“Well, duh!” Drill Boy kissed Dumpson’s cheek. “How else would I be able to please you? Actually, I’ll do you one better. Lemme just--”

With a quick movement he was done between the other’s legs, Drill Boy smiling as he kissed the hot plating that made Dumpson gasp softly. Immediately the panel cover snapped open, a large, thick spike flopping out. It stood proud and Drill Boy smirked while he grabbed at it happily. He held no mercy for the agonizingly slow thrusts of his hand pumping the erect spike while Dumpson gripped the side of his seat with whimpers. His hips jerking in a feeble attempt to have Drill Boy be a bit more faster with his strokes but to no avail.

A remark would’ve been made if not for the door to the office opening up swiftly, revealing it to be their Ninja coworker, Shadowmaru. Dumpson let out a small squeak as he pushed himself closer to the desk, shoving Drill Boy farther and out of sight from where one could see him. If they were to get caught, the punishment would be terrible.

Not to mention humiliating for their situation.

“S-Shadowmaru! What… ehm, brings you here? Especially, ah, a-after work hours?!” Dumpson asked, barely keeping his composure since Drill Boy sensed no alarm and continued to jerk Dumpson off, this time much more faster than before. It was as if he thought this predicament was a game in a sense.

Shadowmaru kept quiet for a moment, looked around the room, then smiled. “Just coming to fetch something. A small necessity actually.” 

“Oh, ehm, alright!” Dumpson nervously chuckled but was currently cursing in his head while the strokes kept going on and it wasn’t until Shadowmaru turned his back to stroll over to his workplace that Drill Boy opened wide and slid Dumpson’s cock into his mouth.

_ “A-Ah!” _

“Hm?” Shadowmaru turned to eye Dumpson, who was flushed a deep red with clenched fists. “Did you say something?”

Dumpson took in a deep breath before giving a strained smile to his co-worker. Shadowmaru wasn’t stupid but Dumpson didn’t need him blabbing off to the others if he connected the dots. “O-Oh, I was just… uh, surprised!” He held up a now crinkled paper from the one he had accidentally subjected to a fit of injustice. “That these were, ah, well written! Ha ha…”

He was going to drive his circuits to fry if he didn’t do anything about Drill Boy beneath him. Shadowmaru kept quiet again, though a smile appeared. “I suppose Drill Boy can write good reports when he wants to be productive. Oh good, here it is.”

He grabbed something black, seeming to be coiled up in a circle for easy handling on whatever it was. Dumpson couldn’t make out what it was since his mind was drawing blanks every time he felt tongue strokes along the side of his spike. He had to slightly cover his mouth as Drill Boy took him deeper, feeling the back of his throat and he felt he might not make it much longer.

“Well, I’ll be off. Tell Drill Boy to get back to work, hm?” The door shut with a click and he was gone. For a minute, nothing was said. Then once he was absolutely sure Shadowmaru wasn’t even near the door by straining his hearing, he pushed his chair out and grabbed Drill Boy’s helm roughly, a wet popping sound echoing.

“Dumpson, I wasn’t-”

“You _nearly_ got us caught!” Dumpson growled, his face clearly displeased with the other. Drill Boy gulped, sheepishly smiling.

“B-But, it was just right there… and I just--Hey!”

He was yanked to his feet, turned around and slammed onto the desk where they were working. Body instantly going rigid, Drill Boy suddenly felt as if something bad might happen because of his little charade that angered Dumpson. He felt a hand grasp at his aft while one applied pressure to his back, keeping him from squirming. 

“D-Dumpson?”

“I think you need to have some sort of _discipline_ for that act you pulled.” He replied, lifting his hand away from Drill Boy’s aft, then coming back to smack at his rear. 

“Ah!” Drill Boy gasped out, more out of surprise than pain for he expected the other to perform some other type of punishment, but he wasn't complaining. Another smack came down on him though this one was rougher than the last and it drove a shiver of delight through his mech body, circuits lighting up inside whenever Dumpson gave him another spank. The echo of the rough slapping filled the room along with Drill Boy’s half-hearted concealed moans as he was thoroughly enjoying this treatment with his legs shaking, fluid beginning to leak from between his legs and trickle down his thighs. His face was flushed and his smiling never ceased, even going far as to lift his aft a tad bit more for easy smacking.

“O-Oh Dumpson… _ah!_ Ooh, I didn't know this could feel that good…!” He tried craning his neck back to smile at the other, who in return was also flushed in the face at the mere sight of his partner being punished like so, his aft turning a shade of red from the repeated action. “I-I should  _ (Mm!)  _ be more bad more often if I knew y-you were going to d-do this!!” His voice is shaky at this point and he shut his eyes when he felt Dumpson’s lips press against the side of his face, heavy breaths.

“I want to put it in now. I can't wait any longer.”

Drill Boy didn't even respond but rather nodded vigorously and opened up his port, fluid leaking out. He knew the other wouldn't shove anything inside unless he was properly prepared since Dumpson was just like that, being proper and polite but sometimes he could take forever in just prepping. So when he felt something prod at his entrance, he rubbed his valve against Dumpson’s spike eagerly, groaning. His hips were gripped suddenly, slowing the grinding movement.

_“Dumpson…_ come on…!”

“I-I know! Just… slow, okay? I don’t want to hurt you.” He said softly, positioning his spike to Drill Boy’s entrance, slowing pushing in. He grunted as he kept going further in while Drill Boy let out a contented sigh, biting his lip as he was being filled up. Dumpson exhaled once his spike was inside all the way, sitting for a slight moment before sliding out halfway. 

Drill Boy began to whine but all he let out was a moan as he was slammed into roughly, the pace of Dumpson’s cock sliding in and out of his valve made him grip the desk, moans pouring out from his mouth as he was unable to control himself. The grip Dumpson had on his hips was firm, helping to thrust in time with the movements Drill Boy pushed back eagerly, wanting more inside of him.

The desk shook violently as the pace became quicker and rougher yet Drill Boy began to whimper as he was unable to reach below and grab at his leaking spike, wanting to pump it in tune with Dumpson’s thrusts. The other noticed his silent plea and flipped him over effortlessly, Drill Boy’s legs wrapping immediately around him to bring them closer, his spike being grabbed happily and he moaned out as he tried to stroke in rhythm. Dumpson leaned closer, lips meeting Drill Boy’s neck, kissing it softly before going for the lips.

_“Mm, ah!_ D-Dumpson… I’m gonna…” He moaned into the other’s audial and Dumpson grunted in response, a small nod of understanding.

“Go ahead. I-In or out?” He asked, his hips growing frantic as his limit was close as well. Drill Boy smiled at him and forgot about his spike for the moment, flinging his arms around Dumpson’s neck.

“In! In!” He cried out, a sudden shock running through his body as his spike spurted out fluid all over his lower section, some splattering on Dumpson as well. It was enough for Dumpson to release inside Drill Boy, a satisfied grunt as his spike shot thick fluid inside his valve, enough to seep out at the sides where he was stretched.

“Oooh it’s _so_ much…” Drill Boy happily murmured, watching Dumpson pull out slowly, panting. “Good job!” He grinned while Dumpson gave him an exasperated look.

“... You’re too much sometimes.” He commented, looking around for something to clean up the mess they created. Drill Boy stood up, wobbly and unsteady. Dumpson helped him stand still for the moment as he was wiping him down, as well as the tables and himself.

Drill Boy reached up to peck Dumpson on the nose with a kiss, smiling. “Thank you Dumpson!~”

Dumpson blushed and turned away, crumpling the rag in his bashfulness. “... Anytime.”

His eyes scanned over the papers that were everywhere, then to Drill Boy, who had tried sneaking out the front door.

“Oi! Where do you think you’re going?!”

Drill Boy stopped cold and began laughing sheepishly. “Oh! Uh… just… gonna grab some new forms! Don’t worry!” He rushed the words and bolted out the door, leaving a fuming Dumpson with two large piles of work.

**_“DRILL BOY GET BACK HERE!!”_ **


End file.
